deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reinhardt VS Big Bull Crocker
Reinhardt VS Big Bull Crocker is a What-If?Death Battle made by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Big, badass armored hero fights big, badass armored villain. Which jet powered hammer wielding armored badass will win? Will Reinhardt shove his hammer up Big Bull's ass, or will he get the horns? Interlude: Wiz: The hammer is a tool used for building, it is the base of what it means to create, and with the means to create, you can create anything. Boomstick: Or you can bash your enemy's skull in with it, either way, it's cool. Wiz: The hammer can be a weapon of righteousness or evil. And in the future of chaos, two armored men wield jet powered hammers to get their job done. Boomstick: Reinhardt, the most vocal member of Overwatch. Wiz: And Big Bull Crocker, the mouthy gang leader of MadWorld. Boosmtick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to determine who would win a Death Battle. Reinhardt: Big Bull Crocker: Death Battle: Part 1: The port town of Ilios was as peaceful as ever, and the citizens were going their own way. Merchants sold their merch, children ran and played, there was only one thing out of place. And that was the giant fucking green man in armor walking around. Of course people were concerned that a whirring armored cyborg was marching past them, but they said nothing. This cyborg was Big Bull Crocker. "The the fuck is the gang. They were supposed to meet up at the ruins hours ago..." Big Bull mumbled, marching his way through a crowd of people who quickly tried to part. But a group of teenagers were acting like fucking idiots and started pelting eggs at Big Bull. And then the bull turned and these boys were about to get the horns. Big Bull began to run, faster and faster, right at the teens, who fled. He kept running and running until he felt himself stop and bounce off a wall. He shook his head and looked, not seeing a wall, but another man. "What do you think you're doing, heathen?" asked the man. "The fuck did you just call me you pile of trash?" Big Bull stood up, now wiping the egg off his shoulder. "Mind your tongue, there are children around!" the man half-yelled, not wanting to start a fight. Big Bull actually looked at the man now. He too was armored, but white and was carrying a hammer on his back. "Well excuse me, we're in Greece I don't expect them to know engli-" Big Bull looked at the teens, who were giving him the finger, and he continued "But they sure as well know what the fuck English sign language is!" he roared, and chased the boys down. Three of them fled away successfully, but the fourth had just emerged from a room and looked as he was impaled against the wall by Big Bull's horns. The man looked, and was pissed. "Did you just kill a innocent teen while his friends were the one who flipped you off?" he asked. Big Bull took the body off, looked, and then looked at the man. "Whoops." MadWorld - So Cold The man grabbed the hammer off his back and held it in a combat way. "My name is Reinhardt, and I am the righteous that will bring you to justice." "Well shit, here we go." FIGHT! Max Anarchy - Laughin' At U Part 2: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rules of Nature RWBY - I May Fall KO! Results: Who are you rooting for? Reinhardt Big Bull Crocker Who do you think will win? Reinhardt Big Bull Crocker Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles